The Woman in my Life
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a oneshot story based on the Phil Vassar song The Woman in my life. Huddy!


5/2/2007

"The Woman in my Life"

Disclaimer: The song "The Woman in my Life" doesn't belong to me. It's written by Phil Vassar and Julie Wood-Vassar. It is performed by Phil and his band, the 88's. This song comes from "Phil Vassar: Greatest Hits Vol. 1" CD. I'm not making any money off of this. I don't own House or Cuddy either, David Shore does.

This is non-beta'd.

Sorry if House seems a bit OOC. Please R&R!! It means a lot to me!

Rated: K

It was 9:00a.m. on a Saturday morning and House was reclining in his bed, listening to his I-Pod. He had been up since 6:00a.m, he had drunken his coffee, taken his Vicodin, eaten breakfast and brushed his teeth and was now lying in bed next to his best friend and lover, Lisa Cuddy watching her sleep.

House had recently taken to listening to a country artist named Phil Vassar. One of the main reasons that House liked Phil's music so much was that Phil was a piano player just like House himself. House had all of Phil's CD's and he secretly loved country music! Not even Wilson knew this, and they were best friends!

The man lying on the bed closed his eyes and let himself become immersed in the music. The last song had just ended and the next one was just beginning. This song was called "The Woman in my Life" and it was one of House's favorite songs.

As the song began, House let his mind drift away and remember the happier times of days since past.

_She was there in the stands  
Come rain or come shine  
She was the lady that smiled all the time  
I know times were hard, but she never let on   
No, it wasn't easy  
But she was so strong_

And she believed in me  
When I just gave up  
She took all my worries   
And she gave me love  
She rocked me to sleep  
With a sweet lullaby  
I thank God for that woman in my life

House recalled playing lacrosse on a sunny day as his mom watched on. He loved playing and loved the game even more when his mom came and watched. House was happy that she could come and be with him even when his dad did not. House knew that his mom loved him so much and that she was always there for him, no matter what.

As the second verse started, House opened his eyes and looked down at his lover and best friend, still sleeping beside him.

_So many bruises  
And young broken hearts  
And ill-fated arrows that all missed their marks  
And I found a lover, like there's never been  
She's my baby's mother  
And she's my best friend_

And she believes in me  
When I just give up  
She takes all my worries  
And she gives me love  
Yeah, she rocks me to sleep  
With a sweet lullaby  
I thank God for this woman in my life

The blue eyed man smiled in contentment because he knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Cuddy in his life.

As he recalled old hurtful and painful memories his smile became a frown as he remembered his ex-girl friend Stacy, who left him after the infarction. How much pain and hurt that caused him!

He smiled once again and remember how Cuddy helped him through the aftermath of the infarction all those years ago. And how their friendship which was already strong, was strengthened by this ordeal. Through other trials and hardships, their friendship grew deeper and soon love was formed and bonded. House knew that they were made for each other and she was the best lover and friend he had ever had.

Cuddy had made House's life livable, and more stable. House was less snarky, and less sarcastic to his Ducklings and patients. Being with Cuddy made him happy, as happy as he could get. House now had a reason for living; he had a purpose in his life. Cuddy had shown him that.

The last verse started and House grinned.

_Now she's two years old  
And she's my biggest fan  
And I'm wrapped around the finger  
Of her little hand_

And she believes in me  
When I just give up  
She takes all my worries  
And she gives me love   
Yeah, I rock her to sleep  
With a sweet lullaby  
I thank God for this woman in my life  
Oh, I thank God for this woman in my life

House smiled at the memories that he had had with his and Cuddy's daughter. Her name was Lily Cuddy-House. Lily had brought so much light into House's life. Along with Cuddy, Lily had brought happiness in his life, happiness was something House was not ever sure he would find again after Stacy left him and after the infarction. But House knew that he had found it when Cuddy and Lily came into his life.

On bad days when he could not deal with another single annoying and stupid clinic patient and his leg pain was too much to bare, and House came home, and was greeted with the happy sounds of Lily and Cuddy, House knew that everything was all right in the world.

As the song ended and the next one began, House closed his eyes and fell back asleep with a look of happiness and peace on his face. He was so lucky to have these women in his life.


End file.
